Death at Sightless Pit
by XxSeverinLockheedxX
Summary: In this story a group of Elite Adventurers go to investigate a Dwarven Ruin.


Death at Sightless Pit

_**So, one of my procrastinate projects with my bud, Professor CC, make sure to check him out. So yeah, this is a story based on The Elder Scrolls series, in which we venture into a Dwarven Ruin in Skyrim. ENJOY!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

LOCATION: SOLITUDE- CASTLE DOUR

(XERENIUS)

Xerenius was the head of the Solitude's Imperial Guard, he made sure that the Jarl and the rest of the family were kept safe at all times. Belonging to the Kahjiit race originating in Elsweyr, he was given a tough job as the Head Guard, since most of the inhibitors of Skyrim had a dislike towards the Kahjiit due to them being thieves. Eventually, he became a trustworthy and reliable source in Solitude and grew very famous. He was living the day as any other day in his office in Castle Dour. Earlier in the day he was given the task of venturing and collecting information about the newly found Dwarven Ruin found nearby Winterhold. Although he was one of Skyrim's mightiest warrior's and explorer's he knew he needed help.

"I'm going to need some help from him, but how do I get there."

Xerenius thought about his dilemma for a few mere seconds before he remembered he was a Dragonborn. Getting ready to shout, he placed his feet firm in the ground and made sure no one was in the way.

"DUR NEH VIIR"

The shout of Durnehviir's summoning was a loud ferocious shout that almost shook all of Solitude out of its foundation. If this was the first time this happened, everyone in Solitude would've been alarmed, but this was not the first time. As he looked in front of him, an enormous dragon was slowly being recreated in the space in front of him, until he was completely reformed.

"Hello Qahnaarin_, we _meet again, my greatest regards for releasing me momentarily of the Soul Cairn, what favor do you wish to be done for you today."

His voice sounded rough and hoarse, but you couldn't blame him. Being undead and trapped in the Soul Cairn does that to you. Durnehviir was a mighty dragon that didn't seek violence like most other dragons of his time. Wishing to be immortal he went into the Soul Cairn, a place where all spirits are sent to, and tried to gain immortality. Being deceived by the "Ideal Masters" he was given immortality but would be trapped in the Soul Cairn forever, until Xerenius came.

"I need to travel to Cyrodil. The City of Leyawiin to be more exact"

"As you wish Qahnaarin"

As Xerenius watched in awe, the mighty dragon Durnehviir was an ugly sight. His scales rotting away as he moved, saliva petruding from mouth, and worn down spikes running along his spine. Durnehviir getting ready for flight he stood up signaling that he was ready. As he snapped from his amazement he mounted the dragon and signaled Durnehviir he was ready. In one mighty flap of his wings, both Xerenius and Durnehviir were off to Cyrodil.

LOCATION: LEYAWIIN- LEYAWIIN FIGHTERS GUILD

(JOHN)

John was second in command of the fighters guild in Leyawiin. He never had much trouble being a Kahjiit because Leyawiin was home to many Kahjiits and Argonians. It was a normal day in the fighters guild hall, a lot of new recruits had shown up the day before wanting to sign up. Due to his high position he was sent to keep watch over the new recruits. Being bored out of his mind he stepped outside for some air.

"Wish something interesting would happen, something like a dragon coming out of nowhere."

A loud boom was heard from the north, and being the person that he is, he turned immediately to check what it was. While he cursed under his breath for jinxing himself he drew his sword, and prepared for a battle. As the dragon was hovering over him, he saw a figure jump off the dragon and land a few meters away from him. Approaching with caution, he attacked the figure that jumped off the dragon.

"AAAHHH, WHO AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU."

The figure being a very skilled swordsman quickly drew his sword and blocked the swing without even turning. John quickly grabbed the mysterious figure and spun him around to get a good look at him, but was disappointed in learning that he was wearing a helm. Preparing for another swing the mysterious figure spoke to him.

"Now now John, you don't want to kill your dear friend Xerenius."

Xerenius took off his helm and held at his side. Both John and Xerenius grew up in the city of Penchal, which is in the Southern portion of Elsweyr which consists of Jungles and Woodlands. Surprised to see his friend in Cyrodil had John tongue-tied.

"What's wrong John, cat's got your tongue, oh wait, you are a cat hahahahaha"

Hearing this joke he snapped from his surprised state and had a great laugh at Xerenius's stupidity. Realizing that Xerenius would be in Cyrodil for a while, John let him stay the night at his house.

LOCATION: LEYAWIIN- JOHN'S HOUSE

(JOHN & XERENIUS)

"Wow, this place looks nice, how long did it take to build this beauty of a house 'eh John?"

"It would have taken three months if I was on my own, but because I'm second in command in the fighters guild I had some help from some recruits and finished it in a month."

"Wow, Cyrodil has really made you weak 'eh, if you lived in Skyrim and ventured through it, you would've finished the house by yourself in two weeks, seriously. But anyways, I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be, Xerenius?"

"We found an unexplored Dwarven Ruin close by Winterhold and I wanted to ask for your help considering your're ALMOST as good a swordsman that I am"

"I would love to, but I'll have to check with the guildmaster."

"Good, if he says yes I'll just summon Durnehviir again and ride to Solitude, oh and..."

"what?"

"Bring as much "special elixir" as you can if you have some."

"hmm, I have a stash hidden away in the cellar, Alyssa doesn't like me drinking that much anymore."

"Special Elixir" was the name they gave to blood. It all started one day when John visited Xerenius, Xerenius told him that he was recruited to the Dawnguard, a set of elite vampire hunters, and asked John to join too. As new recruits, they were sent to explore a crypt and ended up finding a mysterious vampire woman that goes with the name of Serana who asked to be returned home. After escorting her home to Castle Volkihar, they both learned that she was the daughter of the king of vampires, Lord Harkon. After introducing themselves to Lord Harkon, he gave the John and Xerenius two options, 1. become a Vampire Lord through the transfusion of blood, or return home and be slaughtered if they ever come back. Without realizing it, Xerenius fell in love with Serana, and chose to become a Vampire Lord in order to be with her, and somehow convinced John to become one as well.

"We leave tomorrow in the morning, so make sure you bring it."

"Don't worry, I got this."


End file.
